Hiccup Fury
by scribe0magic
Summary: This story is partly a rewrite of my older HTTYD stories, but with hints of what the greater world is like dotted in. This story also is only the first part of a larger story I plan on writing out as time goes on I don't own HTTYD or anything else I reference latter on down the line
1. Chapter 1

"For Thor's sake!" yelled Hiccup as he was woken up by the sounds of another dragon raid "And I was having a nice dream too!"

Hiccup quickly got up from his bed and got dressed before heading towards the front door before he paused and took a sniff

"Better take the back door, there's a monstrous nightmare on the other side" Hiccup told himself before he turned around and went out the back door as quietly as he could before heading to the blacksmith

As Hiccup made his way he ducked and weaved his way between the vikings running around trying to defend their home from the raiding dragons, getting told to get back inside and out of the way as he did so. Right before Hiccup made it to the town square he was grabbed by the back of his vest and hoisted up by Stoick the Vast, his father and chief of Berk, just as a monstrous nightmare spewed fire in Hiccup's path

"What are you doing out?" demanded Stoick "We both know it's risky for you to be out during raids"

"I know dad, but Gobber needs my help" retorted Hiccup with a sigh "Besides you know I would never willingly turn on Berk"

"I know son" sighed Stoick as he put Hiccup down and sent him towards the smith "Best get a move on then"

"Right" called Hiccup as he continued towards the smith

Hiccup easily made it inside and started putting on his blacksmith apron

"Was wonderin where ya went" noted Gobber "Was thinking you got carried off or somethin"

"Like that would happen" deadpanned Hiccup "You know if they tried that I'd turn the tables on that dragon"

"Never know" replied Gobber as he gave Hiccup a pile of blades to sharpen "At least you don't go out and try killing any of them, your father would have a heart attack if ya did"

"Everyone knows that I'd only do that as a last resort Gobber" said Hiccup with a glare "Seeing how I am able to turn into a Night Fury at will, I'm just not comfortable with the idea of killing a dragon"

"Your mother felt the same way, aside the fact she wasn't able to become a dragon" said Gobber before he grabbed his mace attachment and said "Hold the fort Hiccup and stay put" before yelling out a battle cry as he ran outside to join the fight

Hiccup sighed before looking over at his latest invention, a bola launcher he calls the mangler, knowing that it wasn't quite ready for use as the calibration was off and was being rather troublesome to fix

"Well lets see if I can't fix the calibration tonight since I don't have anything else to do at the moment" said Hiccup as he grabbed his tools and began working on the mangler, pointing it outside and upwards to prevent it from hitting someone or damaging something inside the forge

As Hiccup began taking his machine apart it suddenly triggered and shot out a bola into the night sky. Hiccup began to sigh as he still didn't know what the problem was, but suddenly heard the bola hit something rather far out and a distinct shriek falling out of the sky with his very sensitive ears

"Did I just hit the Night Fury that attacks us by accident?" Hiccup asked aloud "I better double check latter, right now I have work to do"

The raid was over once Hiccup left the blacksmith, still having trouble finding out what is wrong with the mangler

"Hey dad" called Hiccup as he walked up to the Great Hall

"Ah so you listened for once" joked Stoick as Hiccup walked up to him "Gobber told you to stay and you stayed"

"I'm not a pet dad" groaned Hiccup "I was trying to figure out what's wrong with the mangler, to no success"

"Ah, that explains the bola that went flying out of the smith" said Stoick

"You saw that?" asked Hiccup nervously

"Ye I did, half the village saw it" answered Stoick "Don't know if it hit something or not, but oh well no harm done"

Hiccup sighed before telling Stoick that he was going to go looking in the woods to see if he had accidentally hit something or not as he thought he heard the bola hit something and it landed in the forest. Stoick nodding in understanding before heading inside the Great Hall while Hiccup headed towards the woods

"Man it must be nice being able to hunt for your own food" said Ruffnut as Hiccup passed by the other teens without acknowledging them as he was moving too fast

"At least Hiccup has been willing to add everything he knows about his dragon side to the Book of Dragons" said Fishlegs "It's really fascinating to read everything he can do as a Night Fury"

"Wonder if we'll get to fight him in Dragon Training?" pondered Snotlout "That'll be awesome!"

Astrid stood off to the side and sighed as she knew Hiccup was much stronger than his meek appearance let on, being part dragon granted Hiccup with enhanced strength and durability and was her equal in a fight because of it. She hasn't seen what Hiccup could do as a Night Fury, let alone enraged, but she really didn't want to find out

Hiccup moved through the forest easily enough since he was currently a Night Fury and was flying just under the canopy keeping an eye out for anything, aside from breakfast which was a few plump rabbits that he pounced on, it was getting close to midday when Hiccup noticed a tree had been recently knocked over by what appeared something large crashing into it and followed the trail to a downed Night Fury

"Welp, I was right, it did hit the Night Fury" said Hiccup as he landed a few feet off and changed back to his human form before walking up and making sure the Night Fury wasn't seriously injured from the fall, or dead

"Hmm I don't see anything wrong so far" Hiccup said aloud as he examined the Night Fury, but he had yet to actually get up close and physically examine it

Just as Hiccup touched the dragon he heard a moan of pain and saw the Night Fury shift a bit within the restraints, so he quickly stepped back and watched as the dragon came to its senses

"_Ugh, what hit me?_" groaned the dragon

"A stray bola" answered Hiccup gaining the dragon's attention

"_What the?!_" cried the dragon before he got a whiff of Hiccup's sent "_Oh, you're a changescale, um... mind getting me out of this?_"

"Don't know, are you going to attack me if I do?" asked Hiccup "It is unfortunately kinda my fault you ended up like this, my bola launcher fired while I was trying to dismantle it to figure out why it's so touchy"

The Night Fury growled at this for a bit, but realized that Hiccup really didn't mean to knock him out of the air

"_Fine, I wont attack, but you owe me big for what you did to me_" said the dragon with a glare

"Figured as much, is anything broken by the way?" replied Hiccup

"_I'm sore all over the place from the landing, but my tail hurts the worst_" answered the dragon

Hiccup got pale at this as he knew the tail fins were vital to his kind's ability to fly and immediately began looking over the tail and cringed when he saw the condition of the main left tail fin

"Well I have some good news and some bad news" said Hiccup

"_And the bad news is?_" asked the dragon with worry

"You're grounded" answered Hiccup but quickly added when he saw the dragon begin to panic "But only for a month at most, your fin is badly damaged but will fully heal as long as you don't try to fly or move it around too much"

The dragon stopped himself from having a full blown panic attack, but was still worried about being grounded for a month

"_It's that bad?_" asked the dragon with worry

"Afraid so, I had a similar injury when I was first learning to fly" answered Hiccup "Thankfully I was able to heal while human"

"_Lucky you_" growled the dragon "_Are you going to get me out of this or not?_"

Hiccup quickly grew his claws and easily cut the Night Fury free of the ropes. The dragon slowly got up and glanced at Hiccup and paused as he took note of the color of scales and the claws on Hiccup's hands

"_You can turn into one of my kind?_" asked the Night Fury in surprise

"Yes I can, I've been able to fully transform between my two forms with no problems since I was eight" answered Hiccup "I have spent years discovering everything we can do as dragons and I have to say we're really one of the strongest dragon species out there"

"_Of course we are_" said the dragon with pride "_I know for a fact that we're among the few species of dragons that fall under the alpha class_"

"Alpha class?" asked Hiccup

"_A type of dragon that has the power to control other dragons, how we do it is different compared to other alpha dragons nor are we nearly as large_" explained the dragon "_Sadly it is a evil alpha that is the cause of the raids, she's strong enough to influence even my actions. But since being knocked out of the air I haven't felt her presence in my mind at all_"

"Great, so just how bad is she?" asked Hiccup

"_She will eat any dragon that fails to bring her a suitable offering_" answered the dragon "_The sea near the nest is almost void of fish because of her massive apatite_"

"So dragons steal our food to appease her?" asked Hiccup even though he knew the answer

"_Yeah_" sighed the dragon "_I of course don't steal any food, or have to really offer anything due to how valuable I am to her. As long as I put a dent in the defenses I don't need to give her that much. She's tried to force me to steal food before, but I can resist that much of her control over me_"

"Is there anyway to get rid of her?" asked Hiccup

"_She lives in the heart of our volcano nest, it's not exactly easy to get to her_" answered the dragon "_Even so, she's heavily armored and can breath massive torrents of flame with little recharge time between blasts_"

"I see" said Hiccup as he tried the think "Well there's a cove not far from here you can rest and recover in, I'll bring you food when I can"

"_Is it well hidden?_" asked the dragon

"Only me and my father know about it" answered Hiccup "And it's not easy to find anyway from the ground"

"_Alright, guess I'll see you around..._"

"Hiccup" supplied Hiccup "Hiccup Haddock the Third"

"_Odd name" said the dragon "But not any weirder than my nickname_"

"Which is?" asked Hiccup

"_Toothless_" grumbled Toothless "_I'm sure you know how I got it_"

"Retractable teeth" said Hiccup in knowing "But what is your real name?"

"_I'll tell you latter_" answered Toothless as he began walking away "_It was nice talking with ya, and thanks for letting me know how bad my fin was, I might have ripped it off by accident if I didn't know_"

"Yeah, that would have been a mess to fix" agreed Hiccup before he changed into his Night Fury form and launched into the air and flew off

"_Lucky ass_" groaned Toothless as he took a look at his tail and saw that his main left tail fin was indeed a broken mess and grimaced "_Yeah best if I don't do anything with it for a while_"

Hiccup returned home and headed to the blacksmith to see if he couldn't work out what was wrong with the mangler. After hours and hours of going over every piece Hiccup finally found the problem, some of the smaller gears were slightly misshapen and the leather belt used to launch the bolas was just shy of the correct length

"I should have used my dragon eyes sooner" groaned Hiccup as he fixed the problem and put the mangler back together and fired a blank shot to test it

"O'! Hiccup you in here?" called Gobber as he came into his smith

"Yeah, what is it?" responded Hiccup as he looked over a sword design he was making

"Nothin, just wonderin if ya figured out what the problem was" said Gobber

"I did and I fixed it, now I can move on to my next project" said Hiccup

"And that is?" asked Gobber with some worry

"A sword" answered Hiccup "One for my personal use"

"Ah, was wonderin when ya would make yourself a blade" said Gobber with a grin "Knowin' you you'll add your own flare to it as well as some secrete surprises"

"Right, but part of the problem is what type of metal should I use" said Hiccup "Nothing we have currently is strong enough to withstand my full strength, aside from the sword you made for me for my birthday"

"Yeah, and it wasn't cheep to get that metal from Trader Johan" sighed Gobber "Still have no idea where he got it from though"

"It's fine, the blade I have right now is more than enough for now" assured Hiccup

"Yes well, I was wonderin if you were interested in taking part in dragon training?" asked Gobber

"In what way?" asked Hiccup

"As one of the recruits" answered Gobber "I know you can handle yourself in a scrap, but there are still somethings you need to learn to defend yourself against dragons while human"

"Fair enough, but I will _not_ kill _any_ of those dragons. Not even the Nightmare" said Hiccup

"Aye figured you'd say that" said Gobber "Anywho I best be goin' need to get the arena ready for another year of trainin'"

Hiccup sighed before looking over his current projects and wondered which one he should start working on before heading home for the night

As Hiccup opened the door and walked in he saw his father sitting at the fire stirring the embers with the handle of his axe

"Hey dad" greeted Hiccup

Stoick looked up and replied "Aye, how are ya Hiccup?"

"I'm good, was looking over my ideas to see which one I should work on next before coming home" answered Hiccup

Stoick involuntarily winced as most of Hiccup's ideas ended badly, some worse than others

"Yeah I know half the time they don't end well, but I've gotten better at working out more of the kinks before trying to implement it" sighed Hiccup knowingly

"So, what ideas are you thinking of testing?" asked Stoick

"I'm stuck between a faster way to put out fires and a way to rapid fire rocks at invaders, and not just the dragon kind either" answered Hiccup "Oh, um, what was the damage from the raid this time?"

"Ok first off, go for the first idea as that sounds much safer to work out" said Stoick "As for the damage we lost ten houses, a third of our food stores, half of our sheep, two yaks, a few chickens, and most of our fish. Thankfully no one died this time around and there were mostly minor injuries"

"I told you we need to put eel oil around the fields" said Hiccup

"I know, but it effects you as well" said Stoick

"I reeks horribly to me, but I can handle it" said Hiccup assuringly

"Uh-uh and the one time we did try it you stayed away from the field for over a month, even after we got rid of the oil" said Stoick "I still remember how you reacted once you noticed the smell"

"No one told me you were going to try it" groaned Hiccup

"That kinda was the point" sighed Stoick "In any case I take it Gobber told you you're taking part in dragon training?"

"Yeah" sighed Hiccup

"I know you don't want to, but it's for the best" said Stoick as he stood up "I don't expect you to kill the Nightmare if you get the honor to, but just do your best. I'll be back, hopefully"

"And I'll be here, maybe" replied Hiccup before he headed up to bed as Stoick headed out to the docks, knowing Hiccup was referring to the fact he spends a lot of his free time in the woods and not in Berk


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to dragon training!" said Gobber with great enthusiasm

The teens all stepped inside looking around in awe and started talking about how cool it would be to get a scar from training

"Yeah like that's something to be proud of" said Hiccup sarcastically

"Hey, what are you doing here!?" demanded Snoutlout "You're a Night Fury for crying out loud!"

"I'm here to learn how to better defend myself against dragons while still human" deadpanned Hiccup "There could be situations will I can't fight as a Night Fury"

"He's right you know" agreed Gobber

Gobber then started naming of the list of the dragons they were going to be training against, Fishlegs rambling off stats of each dragon until Gobber yelled at him to stop, though Fishlegs whispered the gronkle's jaw strength to himself

"Wait, aren't you going to teach us first?!" yelled Snoutlout when he saw Gobber was about to let the gronkle out

"He believes learning on the job" said Hiccup with a smirk as the gronkle burst out of its cage. Forcing the trainees to scatter

"Quick what the first thing you're going to need?" asked Gobber

"Plus five speed?" asked Fishlegs as he ran away from the dragon

"Fireproof protection?" asked Hiccup as he slid under the gronkle to get behind it

"A good guess, but no" replied Gobber

"A shield?" asked Astrid

"Shield, yes" said Gobber "If you have to choose between a shield and a sword, go for the shield"

The teens then all ran off to grab one of the shields laying around the arena while Gobber told them that if their shield gets blasted to bits they're out. The twins ended up fighting over a shield, drawing the attention of the gronkle who then blasted the shield sending the two spiraling to the ground

"Ruff, Tuff you're out" called Gobber in a board tone

The remaining trainees continued to run around the arena, avoiding the gronkle as best they could or trying to use Gobber's advice on making noise to distract the gronkle. Snoutlout was sent out after he tried to flirt with Astrid and miserably failed, Fishlegs was sent out when Gobber asked how many shots a gronkle has and raised his shield into the air in his excitement

Only Hiccup and Astrid remained in the arena, but it was Hiccup who ended the training session when he stared down the gronkle when it tried to trap him between it and the wall. The gronkle quickly realized who Hiccup was and backed off and went into its cage on its own

"Have to say Hiccup, I'll never get used to you just staring down a dragon and making it stand down" said Gobber once he closed the cage

"Oh Meatlug wasn't going to hurt anyone, she knows better than to cause serious harm to the trainees" said Hiccup "Actually all the dragons except the nightmare know better, why do you think they've lived this long?"

"I knew that" said Gobber sarcastically "But most dragons _will_ go for the kill"

"If threatened yeah" said Hiccup "I've come across many docile dragons out in the wild, human or dragon"

"Again Hiccup dragons know you're a changescale almost immediately" sighed Gobber "I ain't sayin' you're wrong that dragons aren't what most of us think, it's just with all the raids and not knowing what forces them to makes it hard for us to think otherwise"

Fishlegs and Astrid nodded in agreement as Hiccup showed them how dragons behave when not being forced to steal their food, Snotlout and the twins couldn't be trusted to not try to attack the dragons. Mostly Snotlout, the twins might listen if Hiccup showed them the right dragon

"Hey why did you call the gronkle Meatlug?" asked Fishlegs as everyone left the arena

"It's her name" answered Hiccup "Most dragons have one, but the ones that live at the nest dad's looking for have forgotten what it is due to whatever is controlling them, but once the control is broken they slowly begin remembering things"

"What would happen if we set the training dragons free?" asked Fishlegs

"Aside from getting in major trouble with my dad and the village, there is a high chance they'll end up back under the control of what is controlling the dragons" answered Hiccup "They don't like it, but they'll take being our prisoner and being forced to be used to train against over being mind controlled any day"

"Ouch" winced Fishlegs "Well I know I'm not going to end up facing the nightmare in the end"

"That's most likely going to be either me or Astrid" said Hiccup "But if I face it I'm not going to kill it and everyone knows it"

"I would rather not have to kill it, but I will if I have to" said Astrid "We know there's more to dragons, but with the war going on between us it makes it hard to find out"

"Right, even I don't know everything I could possibly do" said Hiccup with a frown "I know I have abilities similar to a bat, amazing night vision, am one of the fastest dragons in the air, and have the most destructive attacks among all known dragons, but beyond that I'm clueless"

"Maybe that's all you can do?" suggested Fishlegs

"No, I know for a fact there is more I can do" said Hiccup

"How?" asked Astrid

"Instinct" replied Hiccup "Anyway I need to fill some orders at the forge, see you latter"

It was dark out when Hiccup made it the the cove where Toothless was recovering with a basket of fish for him to eat

"_Oh, it's you_" said Toothless when Hiccup arrived "_I see you brought some food for me_"

"I said I was going to bring you food" said Hiccup "What, you thought I was going to bring a bunch of vikings with me to finish you off?"

"_A little_" admitted Toothless "_I just don't know who I can trust around here_"

"Well I can tell you that I'm not going to betray you" said Hiccup

"_Tell me something, how is it that you haven't fallen under the queen's control?_" asked Toothless

"She's tried a few times, but I stubbornly refuse to bow to her" answered Hiccup "I am the heir of Berk, I can't let anyone sway my loyalty from my home"

"_You're the heir?!_" asked Toothless in shock "_No wonder you're nearly immune, being the son of an Alpha gives you a huge degree of protection against being controlled, as long as you remain in the nest_"

"Well that's good and all, but how does that help me?" replied Hiccup

"_Well if you wanted you could get dragons to follow you to help take her down_" suggested Toothless

"Easier said than done" said Hiccup "Plus I don't want to force anyone to do something they don't want to"

"_Noble, and many dragons can and will respect that_" said Toothless "_Which makes them more willing to bow to you and obey your commands_"

"Ok, but honestly how can I get any dragon to listen to me and work with vikings to take down the queen?" asked Hiccup "I'm not stupid and know that I can't do it alone and Berk will want to take part in taking her down"

"_You'd be surprised by how many dragons want her dead_" said Toothless "_It's just a matter of finding them, I'm sure the dragons you have locked up will help you_"

"Perhaps, but how can I know for sure?" asked Hiccup

"_Just ask_" said Toothless

"Well there isn't much I can do right now, I'll have to wait for my dad to return before I can make any plans" said Hiccup "Anyway I need to head back and get to bed"

"_Well good night then_" said Toothless

On the way back Hiccup thought of a few ideas on how on to take down the queen, but it hard due to the fact that he had no idea what kind of dragon she was, let alone where the nest was exactly and how it was layed out

"Man I really need to figure out how to stop the queen" Hiccup thought to himself as he fell asleep "Things would be a lot better if she was gone"

As the weeks went by it became clear that the best trainees was Astrid and Hiccup, Snotlout wasn't that far behind due to his stubbornness. Fishless with Hiccup's help managed to stop spouting random dragon facts and actually try to improve, not enough to out do Snotlout, but enough that he wasn't completely deadweight against a dragon

Gobber was using the same dragons in different scenarios, not overly different scenarios, so much so that Snotlout had gotten sick of it one day and snapped

"COME ON! Give us something that lets me show off my greatness!" yelled Snotlout after Gobber told the teens that they were going to be going up against the Zippleback in the maze today

"Lad, fighting dragons isn't about the glory" abolished Gobber "It's about protecting the village against the dragons that attack us. Yes killing a dragon is impressive, especially the more dangerous and rare ones, but don't go looking for a fight"

"I don't care! Let me fight something more!" yelled Snotlout "I know there're more dragons locked up here than the lame ass ones you've set us up against multiple times!"

"Those dragons are for the advanced class" said Gobber sternly "You have to pass this class before you even are considered to be part of that one"

"The Monstrous Nightmare is the easiest dragon from that class Snotlout" added Hiccup "That's why defeating it at the end of this class is the main requirement to get into the advanced class"

"And what you're the hardest dragon or something?" sneered Snotlout

"When dad and Gobber has managed to convince me to take part in my dragon form" answered Hiccup as he crossed his arms "Scares the heck out the trainees when I do, but I rarely agree to"

"Then if I beat you I'll get away from these lossers and join the cool kids" said Snotlout as he pulled his mace out and charged at Hiccup who quickly somersaulted backwards away from Snotlout's attack

"What do you think you're doing!?" demanded Astrid as she ran at Snotlout with her battleaxe out and ready to beat some sense into Snotlout

"Wait" called Hiccup who had managed to separate himself from the others and had his hand raised "If Snotlout is so bent on fighting my dragon form, then who am I to argue?"

"You sure that's a good idea Hiccup?" asked a slightly worried Astrid

"Dont' worry babe, I can handle him" said Snotlout with bravo

"I don't know" said Fishlegs "There's a reason Hiccup is asked to face off against the advanced class when they get too full of themselves"

"Whatever" said Snotlout dismissively "I know Hiccup makes himself sound better than he really is"

"If you're so confident, then prove it" said Hiccup before he transformed into his Night Fury form and jumped right at Snotlout with a low roar

Snotlout yelped and dived out of the way before he swung his hammer at Hiccup's flank, Hiccup however simply used his tail to knock Snotlout off his feat and jumped back away from Snotlout

A crowd had gathered to see how the trainees were doing, and had as soon as Snotlout started shouting his mouth off sent word to the village that a fight was about to happen between Snotlout and Hiccup in his Night Fury form. They weren't disappointed with how well Hiccup was toying with the arrogant Snotlout

Snotlout was getting extremely annoyed as he wasn't able to get a single hit in against Hiccup, while Hiccup was able to smack him around all over the arena floor

"Will you stop that and fight me!" yelled Snotlout as he aimed his mace at Hiccup's snout

Hiccup just warbled in response and jumped over Snotlout, smacking him with his tail as he flew overhead

Snotlout, suddenly snapped and began raging and swinging his mace around wildly. Waves of energy began coming off of Snotlout's mace as he tried to hit Hiccup who freaked a bit before blasting it out of Snotlout's hands and jumping on top of the raging teen, pinning him to the ground with Hiccup holding him in place by holding Snotlout's neck between his teeth

Gobber took this moment to run over and bind Snotlout's hands before removing him from under Hiccup who changed back to his human self and began spitting multible times

"Gah! Awful! When was the last time you bathed?" asked a disgusted Hiccup "I've tasted some rather rancid things before but nothing nearly as bad as you do"

Snotlout however just snarled and raged unintelligently from Gobber's iron grip, struggling to break free. Forcing Gobber to knock him out cold

"One of ya send for Gothi, she needs a look at 'im" Gobber ordered one of the bystanders before turning to the rest of the teens "As for the rest of ya, class is canceled for the day"

The teens, minus the twins who had ran off as soon as Gobber said there was no class, watched as Gobber carried off Snotlout towards Snotlout's house so Gothi can examine him properly

"Any idea on what just happened Hiccup?" asked Astrid

"Not really" answered Hiccup "As far as I could tell some sort of magical effect came over Snotlout that caused him to go nuts. Gothi would know for sure since she is our resident magic expert"

"You're able to use magic two right?" asked Astrid

"A little" answered Hiccup "I don't use it very often and most of it is dragon based magic, which we as a whole know almost nothing about"

"So this war makes it hard for you to actually learn it?" asked Fishlegs

"Exactly" answered Hiccup "I'm just glad that the twins aren't able to use magic, Berk wouldn't be left standing if they could"

"Actually they can" corrected Fishlegs "It's just the only magic they can use isn't destructive, but it is why they are able to get away with causing so much mayhem so often"

"So illusion magic then" said Hiccup "Great, just how much magic can they use then?"

"Not much thankfully" answered Fishlegs "They're reserves are very low compared to you, me or especially Gothi"

"You know magic as well Fishlegs?" asked Astrid in surprise "Hiccup everyone knows can use a bit of magic, and the twins people claim they must be able to for them to pull off half the things they do, but you two?"

"I'm more book learned in my magic" explained Fishlegs "And I don't go around showing it off, plus Berk isn't known for its extensive library of magical tomes. So there is very little for me to go off of"

"So you have to buy them from traders that come to port then" said Astrid

"And they're not cheep" said Fishlegs "I've only been able to procure two tomes over the last three years that I've been looking for tomes to add to my collection"

"There's also the fact that magic tomes are rather rare to begin with" added Hiccup "I have managed to buy my own magic tomes to study, but I've only got one more than Fishlegs does. Sadly none of them have anything on dragon magic"

"I wonder if Snotlout used magic on himself by accident to go into that rage?" Astrid asked aloud

"No, Snotlout can't use magic at all" said Fishlegs "Both me and Hiccup tested him without him knowing and found he just doesn't have the ability to use any kind of magic whatsoever"

"Could I use magic?" asked Astrid

"Eh, not much" answered Hiccup with a shrug "I tested you while Fishlegs had tested the twins, but he never told me the results till now"

"And? What did you find?" asked Astrid

"If you really wanted to use magic, it would be rather difficult" explained Hiccup "First off your reserves are a bit less than normal for those who are able to use magic at all, second you have the mindset of a warrior, something that makes learning magic harder to do. It's not impossible, but it will take a lot of time away from your training"

"So in other words while I could learn to use magic, it's best that I don't?" asked Astrid

"I'm sure between the two of us we could find some rather simple and easy spells for you to practice with" assured Fishlegs "Nothing complex of course, just something to test the waters so to speak"

"That's fine" said Astrid "I appreciate the gesture, but don't worry about it right now. I'll let you know if I actually try my hand at it"

"Alright" said Hiccup and Fishlegs with a nod

The three then split up and headed home for the day, Fishlegs to pour over his few tomes to see if he didn't have anything that could shed some light on what happened to Snotlout, Astrid to sharpen her axe and fix some seams in her armor and Hiccup to put away his things before going out on a short flight before seeing Toothless that evening

**Alright so here's how magic works in this world, there are those who are born with magic like Hiccup, Gothi, Rapunzel or Elsa (Yes they're part of this world but wont show up until way way latter in another story) or they learn how to use magic from books like a wizard, like how Fishlegs is **

**All dragons have innate magic within them, but they rarely use it as they normally don't need to. The Alpha's mind control ability falls under this category or the ability for any dragon to become an Alpha dragon, some just are more inclined to this power than others. Night Furies being one of them, Hiccup especially as he is the son of what dragons consider a human alpha**


	3. Chapter 3

It was late at night when Hiccup reached Toothless who was resting in the cove

"_How was your day?_" asked Toothless in greeting

"It was going fine until Snotlout attacked me in training today" answered Hiccup with a low growl "And that's not the worse part"

"_What happened?_" asked Toothless in concern

"Somehow Snotlout began raging like a wild animal and began swinging his mace around wildly, causing waves of magical force to come off his mace with each swing. And I know he doesn't have the ability to use magic" explained Hiccup "Did you sense anything strange today?"

"_Sorry, but I've told you before that I simply have no knowledge on magic or how it works_" replied Toothless "_The only magic that I can sense is the mind control the queen has trying to take control over my mind again_"

"Thankfully because you've broken free of her control she can't force her will upon you" said Hiccup

"_Yeah, I can't express how glad I am about that_" said Toothless

"How's your tail doing?" asked Hiccup

"_It's almost fully healed_" answered Toothless "_That healing spell you used the other day really helped speed things along_"

"I didn't know I had it in one of my books until I actually looked to see if I had one or not" said Hiccup "I'm just glad it worked"

"_Just how well have you looked through those books?_" asked Toothless

"Apparently not as well as I thought" answered Hiccup

"_Well I'm able to fly a little bit so how about we go hunt for dinner?_" suggested Toothless as he crouched down to take off

"Just take it easy" replied Hiccup as he got ready to take off

The two Night Furies flew silently through the night sky, looking for something to eat that would feed the both of them

"_See anything?_" asked Toothless

"I think I see movement just up ahead" answered Hiccup as he flew lower to get a better look "It looks rather large, wonder what it is"

"_A bear perhaps?_" suggested Toothless as he followed after Hiccup "_That'd feed us_"

As the two got closer they saw that it was indeed a bear, a rather large and plump one

"Ambush Strike?" suggested Hiccup

"_Sure_" replied Toothless "_Killing it one one blow is the safest option with the way my tail is_"

Hiccup nodded in response and quickly flew up in a steep angle before dive bombing out of the air right on top of the bear's head, killing it instantly. Hiccup rolled over slightly dazed from the impact before shaking it off and taking a large bloody chunk out of the bear's side and swallowing it

Toothless quickly joined in and after ten minutes the two had nearly finished eating the entire bear

"_That was good eating_" said a content and blood covered Toothless "_I don't think I'm going to need to eat for a few days_"

"Same here" agreed a equally gore covered Hiccup "Lets head back to the cove, but not before we wash off in the sea"

"_Good idea, I really don't like my scales being so crusty_" agreed Toothless as the two flew off to the ocean to clean themselves off

The next day Hiccup returned to the village to talk to Gobber about Snotlout and find out if Gothi figured out what caused him to freak out the way he did

"Sorry lad, but she still is figurin it out" answered Gobber "We know a spell was cast on him, but what type of spell is the tricky part"

"What's so tricky about it?" asked Hiccup

"Well we all know it was a illusion class spell, but what kind of magic used to power it is what Gothi is having a hard time figuring out" answered Gobber

"Well it couldn't have been dragon magic, I would have noticed that" said Hiccup

"Aye, she's narrowed it down to either nature, animal, or just basic witchcraft" said Gobber

"Could it be a blend between them?" asked Hiccup "I think that it's possible, right?"

"Eh, I have no idea I'm a blacksmith not a shaman or a mage" replied Gobber "Still don't understand how it came to be that men using magic wasn't frowned upon in our society"

"Berk has always been more open minded than the other tribes, don't forget that" said Hiccup "Plus from what I've heard from the traders that have come to port, men in other cultures use magic just as women do"

"Still how long has it been since we've allowed men practice magic in Berk?" asked Gobber "A hundred years or so?"

"Something like that" replied Hiccup "I would have to double check to be sure, but that sounds right"

"Well in any case until Snotlout recovers we're not goin to continue training" said Gobber

"Why?" asked Hiccup "It's not like he had a chance in actually getting picked to fight the Nightmare"

"Heh true that boy has no sense" agreed Gobber with a chuckle "But I can not in good conscious not finish his training. Not to mention the amount of trouble I'd be in if I continued with out 'im"

"Fine, so what are we going to do instead?" asked Hiccup

"Catch up on them orders that have pilled up" said Gobber "So I hope you don't have any plans for the day cuz we're goin to be busy all day"

Hiccup sighed before saying "Oh man, and here I had planned a nice day relaxing out in the sunshine"

Gobber gave Hiccup a deadpan look before chuckling when he realized that Hiccup was joking about what he said

It was late at night before Hiccup returned to the cove where Toothless was recovering

"_What took you so long?_" asked Toothless

"I had to help Gobber catch up on orders as he oversees dragon training and falls behind every year, even with my help" answered Hiccup with a shrug "I hope things change for the better soon, it's almost winter"

"_Yeah it's the only time of the year the dragons at the nest have any kind of freedom as the queen hibernates during the winter_" said Toothless "_It's also the time of the year when most of the more common dragons lay their eggs on an island about a days flight from here_"

"I didn't know that" said Hiccup "I guess it's kinda like they have their own holiday then"

"_A what?_" asked Toothless

"A big celebration" explained Hiccup "Vikings celebrate Snoggletog, but from what little I've heard about the lands to the south they celebrate something else"

"_Oh_" replied Toothless "_As far as I know we dragons don't have anything like that, sure we're happy when eggs hatch and all, but we don't have any holidays_"

"Oh" said Hiccup a little sad

"_Anyway now that you're here, is there anything you want to do?_" asked Toothless

"Nothing in particular" answered Hiccup "We can just fly and enjoy the night sky"

"_Sounds good to me_" said Toothless as he got ready to take off with Hiccup following suit

**Sorry this took so long to get out, but I haven't had much time to myself in order to finish this chapter. Not to mention my drive has been kinda low as well, I want to write and work on my fanfics but with everything that has been going on at home (having siblings much younger than you has its downsides) and the recent pendemic going on things have just have been a mess**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few days after Snotlout went berserk that Stoick came back, with his pride worn down and everyone with an air of defeat around them as well as missing two ships

"So, how'd it go?" Gobber asked a scowling Stoick

"Badly, thank the gods we didn't lose anyone this time round" answered Stoick with a angry sigh

"Yes well, things around here haven't been goin' smoothly either" said Gobber "Especially the past few days"

"What?" asked Stoick in confusion

"Let's just say someone interfered with dragon training and until the situation is resolved I an't holding any more classes" explained Gobber grimly

"What happened?" demanded Stoick "Is Hiccup safe?"

"The lad's fine, in fact he prevented things from getting too out of hand" assured Gobber "Snotlout snapped from having to face the same dragons repetitively and demanded to fight something stronger"

"And Hiccup fought him?" asked Stoick who noticed the small crowd that had gathered

"Aye, Hiccup didn't let Snotlout land a single hit, but after Hiccup flew over and smacked him with his tail Snotlout went berserk and waves of magic of all things started flying off of his mace" explained Gobber "Hiccup quickly disarmed him and pinned him to the ground so that I could restrain him properly before havin someone fetch Gothi"

"So Snotlout can use magic then?" asked Spitelout

"No, someone cast a spell on him that made him go crazy" answered Gobber "We know it was some sort of illusion spell, but we can't figure out what kind of magic was used on him"

"Well it couldn't have been dragon magic, Hiccup would have noticed that" said Stoick

"Aye, he said as much" conformed Gobber "And like I said, until things get resolved I can't continue class"

"Not with out my permission" said Stoick before he sighed deeply "Gobber once the ice melts restart the class, in meantime I want everyone to get ready for the winter, I have a feeling it's going to be a long one"

"Hope Hiccup's up for helping bring in some more fish" chuckled Gobber as everyone knew Hiccup was great at helping round of fish for their fishermen to catch"

"We'll have to wait and see" said Stoick "Hopefully we'll manage to stock up enough food to last us"

Hiccup was happy to hear his father had returned home safe and sound and headed to his house to get things ready for him as Hiccup knew his father wasn't going to be in the best of moods when he got home

"Hiccup, you home?" called Stoick once he opened the door to his house

"Yeah I'm upstairs" called Hiccup

Stoick let out a sigh of relief as Hiccup was still safe as he looked around and noticed that Hiccup had gone through the trouble of cleaning things up and getting his favorite meal started on the fire

"You all right dad?" asked Hiccup as he came down stairs and saw his father sitting in his chair

"Better than usual" replied Stoick grumpily "No one died this time round so that's something to be happy about"

Hiccup flinched a bit as he knew people never returned more often then not when they tried to find the nest, which normally led to Stoick being a bit harsh towards Hiccup for a few days due to his dragconic nature

"Well I'm glad no one died" said Hiccup as he sat down and tended to the meal cooking on the fire "So I take it Gobber told you what happened?"

"Aye, I checked in on Snotlout before comin here" replied Stoick "The lad is still ravin like a madman, not that we can really understand what he's sayin"

"Well I hope he gets better soon" said Hiccup "I don't want him banished or something for something that's out of his control"

"Oh come now son, this is Berk" scoffed Stoick "We're better than that, now if this were one of the other tribes then yes Snotlout would be in a lot of trouble"

"I don't know" sighed Hiccup "I know Berk is a nicer place than most of the other tribes, but I still get the feeling something isn't right"

"Has Mildew come round lately?" asked Stoick

"Not that I'm aware, why?" replied Hiccup "Hoping he died?"

"Ha! That'd be the day!" laughed Stoick before he turned serious "No, I know for a fact that he practices magic in that hut of his, but I've never been able to find proof. So if anyone on Berk is behind this it has to be him"

"Since when?" asked Hiccup in shock

"I only learned about it a few months ago by accident, but Mildew doesn't even know that I discovered his secrete" answered Stoick "But where he got his magic from I don't know, he wasn't born with the ability to use it nor had the capacity to learn how to use magic"

"Then someone gifted it to him" said Hiccup "So makes him like a warlock then"

"Aye, but again unless we get solid proof of the fact, we can't go after him" sighed Stoick "I know a handful of Berkians can and do use magic to a extent, but for the most part it's just for small day to day things"

"Right, I think aside from Gothi, you, me, Fishlegs and the twins are the most active users of magic" said Hiccup

"I do not use magic" grumbled Stoick

"Dad I know you can use rune magic" deadpanned Hiccup "I found your book on it the last time you tried to find the nest"

Stoick shuffled in his chair in embarrassment, his large beard hiding his blush from getting caught

"It from a bet from the last gathering of chiefs son" defended Stoick

"What was the bet?" asked Hiccup

"If I Stoick the Vast, one of the greatest vikings warriors to ever live was able to learn a facet of magic well enough to easily use it by the time of the next Thing" answered Stoick

"How far have you gotten so far?" asked Hiccup

"Er um, not very far" admitted Stoick "I have a hard time understanding what the book says most of the time"

"Hold on" said Hiccup as he got up and went upstairs

Stoick heard Hiccup rummaging around his room for a bit before coming back down with one of his magic books in his hands

"This is a introductory guide to magic" explained Hiccup "It explains all the terms you'd need to know to properly learn almost any kind of magic"

"Ah I see" replied Stoick with a nod "So that should clear things up and allow me to win the bet?"

"Well I don't know about that, rune magic is kinda hard to learn to the point you can easily call upon it" explained Hiccup "I read that book and even I haven't gotten very far in it"

"Well then" said Stoick as he straightened up with a happy and challening glint in his eyes "I guess I'll be the first to do it then"

Hiccup smirked at the challenge his father presented to him and nodded in agreement

The two Haddocks then both broke out laughing to the point of crying before stopping and eating the dinner Hiccup had made. Happy that the two of them had such a good relationship despite the issues Hiccup being a Changescale brought them

It was two days latter that Hiccup told Stoick about Toothless and what he had learned from the Night Fury

"I see, well I'm glad he's no longer under the control of that evil beast, but what does he plan to do?" said Stoick

"Well Toothless told me that being around me keeps out the queen, but with winter fast approaching he's not sure what to do" said Hiccup

"Well, I was thinking of something that you might like" said Stoick

"What?" asked Hiccup

"I was thinking, since you can understand them and asking what they think" explained Stoick "I thought that perhaps they could help us get ready for the winter in exchange for being aloud to out of those cages during winter"

"Just winter?" asked Hiccup

"Just to start things off" explained Stoick "I know we most likely can trust them, but the rest of the village might not feel the same way"

"And Toothless gets the same deal?" asked Hiccup

"If he wants" answered Stoick "We'll get a stall set up for him so he has a warm place to stay during the winter. You've told me before when it gets colder than usual you don't feel well"

"Yeah, Night Furies don't like extreme cold" said Hiccup "Which is why I think most Night Furies are much further south than us"

"Perhaps, or they might be in that new land to the west those traders were all excited about" said Stoick

"Didn't Vikings find it first?" asked Hiccup as he had also head about that vast wild land to the west a few years back

"Aye we did, but we didn't stay for long apparently" said Stoick "It was before the Dragon War remember?"

"Oh yeah, and our people gathered together to fight them off, leaving behind most of the lands we once ruled over" said Hiccup

"Aye, I heard a kingdom to too far from the edge of our waters was founded in some of that old land not long after our people left" said Stoick

"Uh, dad that's Arendelle" said Hiccup "You sailed down there some years ago with your dad to meet the king in hopes of a trade deal or something"

"I know that!" cried Stoick in good humor "I was just checkin to see if you remembered what it was called. Shame that the king at the time was a right pompous, untrusting ass"

"What happened?" asked Hiccup "You never told me what happened on that trip"

"Oh the king was open to us coming to Arendelle and all, I heard he was working on a treaty with a tribe of nomads to the north that lived in a enchanted forest" explained Stoick "Said he was building them a dam to help control their water, but I felt that something wasn't right from the way he said it. I told my dad as much, but he didn't see it"

"Was there?" asked Hiccup

"Oh there was, but I didn't find out until latter" answered Stoick "Anyway my father had asked for somethings and in exchange offered what he could to the king. Though I think the king saw through the lies my father tried to sell him"

"What do you mean?" asked Hiccup

"My father was a great warrior and leader, but was horrible at both managing our resources and negotiations" explained Stoick "I don't know how many times we almost starved during winter because of him. Not to mention he would make promises he couldn't keep, especially when it came to trade agreements"

"So I take it he ended up offending the king?" asked Hiccup with a wince

"Nearly lost our heads because of him!" roared Stoick in slight anger "That's why when we got back I begged Gothi to make me chief instead, even if I was a few years too young"

"Did she?" asked Hiccup

"Not right away" answered Stoick "It wasn't until a small fleet from Arendelle showed up demanding an apology and compensation for the damages my father had done before we left, or turn him over to them to pay for his crimes that she stripped him of his chiefdom, turned him over to them and made me chief. Last I head he's still in prison for his crimes"

"I take it granddad didn't take it too well?" asked Hiccup who was chuckling at the image his father presented to him

"Oh no he threw a fit and tried to hit Gothi while arguing with her over how great a chief he was, but everyone having seen just how much of a mess he made helped lock him away" chuckled Stoick as afterwords he found it funny as well "My first act as chief was to make a formal apology and express my disappointment that we couldn't become trade partners at the time"

"How did they respond?" asked Hiccup

"Got a letter sometime latter stating that at the time they felt it best that we don't come back to try again as people were still angry over what my father had done and the fact that they had just lost their king due to a battle breaking out between them and those people of the forest" answered Stoick "I sent my regards and offered a small deal, we send them copies of the Book of Dragons for a small sum and they could do what they wish with the books"

"Oh so that's why we make so many" said Hiccup

"Aye, pays well too" smiled Stoick "Best deal I made with nonvikings, helps when we send ships down south on trade missions"

Hiccup laughed at that as it was true, Berk had built up a small merchant fleet thanks to the gold brought in from selling copies of the Book of Dragons as well as books made on their culture and history. Some of other tribes raided Berk just to get at the gold and other valuables brought in, while others benefited thanks to being allies and trade partners with Berk

"So you think we might afford to upgrade the docks next year?" asked Hiccup

"If all goes well" answered Stoick "We might have to send out the ships to buy some food before the ice sets in just in case"

Everyone knew that thanks to the ties Berk had to the outside world and slowly growing as a trading hotspot that the docks that have stood for years were becoming more and more worn out and needing repairs more often, not to mention quickly becoming to small to house the Berkian navy. But the cost to build a new dock big and strong enough to work was more than what they were able to pay

"If this war with the dragons would end, that would greatly lower the price right?" asked Hiccup

"Right the hazard pay is the biggest part of the cost" answered Stoick

"Right, and if the war ended then Berk would truly enter a golden age of prosperity as far more people would be likely to show up to trade with us" agreed Hiccup "The market would need to be made bigger and more houses would need to be built as I'm sure people would want to move here and set up shop"

Stoick cringed at that as he hadn't thought about that before "Aye, I hadn't thought about it that way, but you are right I'm sure people would want to move up here"

"Do you want me to start work on redesigning the village?" offered Hiccup

"In your spare time if you actually want to go through with it" answered Stoick with a sigh "But focus more on improving our defenses and honing your trade for now"

"Alright, though Gobber told me the other day there isn't much left for him to teach me" said Hiccup "He did order some smithing books last time some southern traders came by, so those should get here just before the ice sets"

Stoick nodded his head showing he heard his son before letting out a yawn and decided to get to bed as the two spent most of the afternoon and evening talking. Hiccup said he was going to go talk to Toothless before bed and see what he thinks

"Say what now?" demanded Toothless once Hiccup explained Stoick's offer to him

"Dad said that as long as you help out you can stay in Berk for the winter" repeated Hiccup

"In the same place you put the captive dragons" said Toothless

"Any better ideas?" asked Hiccup "People don't trust dragons right now, so it's the safest place for you"

"I'm a Night Fury, I'm pretty sure some wise guy is going to take a crack at me at some point" deadpanned Toothless

"Then where would you stay?" asked Hiccup

"I could stay at your place" suggested Toothless "That way no one gets any ideas to try to attack me"

"That might work, and there should be enough room for you where I sleep if I move some things" said Hiccup "But my dad has to approve of it first"

"Figured as much" said Toothless "So, you up for a flight?"

"Not tonight" replied Hiccup "I'm way to worn out from all the work I did today"

"Oh, well sleep well then" said Toothless before taking off into the night

Hiccup returned home not long after that before going up to his room and going straight to bed

**So a bit of history has been explored. Stoick and Hiccup have plans to improve Berk for the better but due to the war with the dragons make it nearly impossible to do so, even with Berk having a somewhat thriving economy thanks to their connections to the greater world**


End file.
